Still A Kiss
by ltifal
Summary: It was an accident right? or not? Not many dream pair fic lately... oneshot


**Authoress note: hi! It's been a long time, since my last fic… uh lately I didn't have much times to write something. Occupied with classes and homework… uh… I think I will go on hiatus again after upload this fic… um anyway enjoy the fic. (inspirated by 'chuu' credit to authoress)**

**Warning: shounen ai, not betaed!**

**Disclaimer: none below were mine.**

_Still A Kiss_

It was begin as another typical day in Seishun Gakuen, the sun shone brightly in the afternoon as the routine on the Tennis Club began, the first years as usual were picking random ball on the tennis' field, the second and third years were playing individually or exercise their body, Ryusaki sensei could be seen on the court as she repeatly served the ball to the teenager in front of her, she was also yelling as she train the youth. As for regulars, they paired each other to do the exercise, except Echizen Ryoma who done the sit up alone. Several minutes later the Bucho, Tezuka Kunimitsu finally walked over him as he help the youth to do the pair exercise. While his partner, Inui Sadaharu began to taking some data.

At last, feel satisfied with her train schedule, Ryusaki sensei put down the racket as she shout everybody to gathered up. She announced that there would be a match between the regular, Tezuka would had a game with Echizen, Fuji with Kaidoh, Kikumaru with Momoshiro, and Kawamura with Oishi. Inui would be out of the court to take some data and as usual, Inui's threatening all losers with his juice. Except Fuji, everyone played at his best. Tezuka and Echizen scored one after another, as expected from both of them. Kawamura also burned his energy and scored closely to Oishi's. While Kikumaru, as usual cheerfully counter Momo's attack. Fuji was the first one who finished the game, as expected from the Tensai; Kaidoh became the first victim of Inui's juice. His scream could be heard around the school, scared all regulars as they play more seriously. Kikumaru was the second one who finished his match, as he won 6-4 against Momoshiro. Another victim felt with a terrifying scream; Kikumaru twitched his ear and sympathy said '_gomen'_, while Fuji chuckled from a far.

With the water bottle on his hand, he looked around and spot his best friend who leaning on the fence, watching Tezuka-Echizen match from a far. After gulping down the content, Kikumaru put the water bottle on the bench as he moved toward the Tensai. When the Red head finally stop right in front of Fuji, a '_Hadokyu_' could be heard, follows by another scream that call his name and a 'watch out'. Even with a good reflect, Kikumaru still didn't has time to move as the ball finally hit the back of his head. Fortunately for him that he still carried the racket around and placed it exactly on the back of his head, so it could reduce the impact of 'Hadokyu'. Unfortunately for him… the impact still strong enough to push him forward. Being knows as an acrobatic player, Kikumaru, of course could do a somersault to prevent him from falling and hitting the ground, but alas… there were no place to do that since Fuji was standing right in front of him.

Fuji, of course also senses something happen, but before he realized what happen, he found Kikumaru's face inch away from him. Not having time to react, he found himself staring straight at Kikumaru's eyes, he also feel the soft lips touching his. Shock at it, he moved back, a bad mistake, he lose his balance and felt backward, then hit flat on the field floor. Kikumaru also on the state of shock, recover quickly as he able to put his hand on the floor, to support him self so he won't hit Fuji hard. Blushing, the Red head looked at his friend who was in the sitting position under him. A faint red also spread on Fuji's cheek as he stared back at the Red head.

Their surrounding seem to freezed, until a cough being heard from the coach. It snapped everyone from staring, gasping and shock. Tezuka and Echizen back to their match as if nothing was happen, Oishi and Kawamura also back to their match, but both of them seem to lose their concentration as they both worried about each other double partner. Many club members blushing and looked away from 'the couple'. Kaidoh, who already awake from the effect of Inui's juice, blushing and hissing like a mad cobra. Only Momo and Inui, who grin evilly, Inui of course, was scribing his precious data maniacally.

Kikumaru silently stand up, still blushing, he offered his hand in front of Fuji, who gladly accept it. After standing up, Kikumaru looked away as he scratched his head, as for Fuji, he pat his short, but never close his eyes. Ryusaki sensei couldn't help but gived them a smirk as she moved toward them.

"Ok, I have to check, either both of you all right or not, since I don't want anyone got hurt before the tournament." She began to check their condition, which being reply by a nod from Fuji and murmur from Kikumaru. Satisfied no damaged occurred on her 'two children', she leave both of them together. It's the change for Momoshiro to approached his _senpai_ (senior), he started to tease his Red head senpai, for being brave for kissing someone on the field, in front of other. Kikumaru face redder as he yelled about the incident as a mistake and not to count the mistake as a kiss.

Inui also approached the pair, still scribing his data, he also began to say the fact that basically they were kissing. While the both of them teasing the duo, another victim fall from Inui juice, this time there were 2 which were Kawamura and Oishi, as both of them weren't focusing on the match. The last victim of Inui juice amazingly was Tezuka, the Bucho, who gladly gulp down the juice without much expression. Echizen seem not so satisfied with the match, since they both also lost their attention and worrying the other member. He walked toward the gang, remembering the event; he couldn't help but lets out a smirk.

"… Daijoubu ka? (Are you all right)" asked Tezuka, although his face still stern as usual, there were worry tone inside his voice. Still the answer was a nod and murmur. Kikumaru finally had enough of teasing as he yelled, when suddenly Fuji moves forward and tug Kikumaru's jersey which makes him turn around. The gesture made the other stop teasing and stared at them. Kikumaru looked at him in confuse, when finally Fuji closed his eyes and smile as usual.

"You know?" he begian"I never know that your lips were so soft." A chuckle as Kikumaru's face become redder

"Fuji!" Kikumaru began to whine before being cut by Fuji with a simple kiss. The other were gasping, several even jaws drop, even Tezuka twitches his eyes brown several times before he finally snap.

"Everyone! Goundo 20 kyu! (Run 20 laps)" almost instantly, everyone except Kikumaru, run outside the fence, and began the lap. Kikumaru who still on his shock condition, clearly didn't know what to do, but after he recover, he started to take a run with other member. Before he could step outside, a hand stops him. "… Kikumaru… stay here, it's not your fault…" said the Bucho as he moved outside, he understand after all, Kikumaru needed time...

"Nyah… hoy…" a nod as he lean his body on the fence, his eyes never leaved the certain Tensai (jenius), as he unconsciously touched his lips. He still felt the warm on it, he also still felt his heart that still rapidly beating like crazy. Pondering, he decided that he would talk with the Tensai later…

Tennis no Oujisama

Tennis no Oujisama

Later that day after the practice, Kikumaru approached Fuji, ignoring the stare from the other…

"Fuji… could we talk?" he said, gesture Fuji to come with him and quickly walked outside the club, ignoring a whistle, while Fuji took his bag and followed the lad, still smiling. They walked slowly toward the school yard, they passed the tennis court through the area dominated by trees, the areawhere no one would disturb them. Finally Kikumaru stop and faced the Tensai, silent as he eyeing the lad in front of him before finally he spoke up "Why, Fuji?"

"What is why?"

"Fuji! You know what I mean! Why did you kiss me?" blushing, Kikumaru looked at Fuji who let out a chuckle.

"Didn't you like it?"

"Seriously, Syuusuke." Demand Kikumaru. Fuji knew Kikumaru for several good years, he never called him, Syuusuke, unless he was serious. Slowly Fuji opened his eyes, looking deeply into his friend eyes.

"If I say because for me, Eiji, you are more than just a best friend. What will you do?" a question that had never been expected by Kikumaru as he widen his eyes. '_More than a best friend?_' Kikumaru began to questioning him self, '_Does Fuji his best friend?' 'Does he too... like Fuji?' 'Is he enjoying the kiss?' _the three answers of 'yes' screaming inside his head. While Fuji doubt himself, if he doing something right or wrong, for the first time in his life, he afraid of Eiji. '_Will he fell the same way?' 'Will he feel disgusted?' 'Will we still be friend?' _

Uncomfortable silent when finally Fuji turned back, hiding his hurt expression. He sigh as he said "it's… ok, Eiji. Forget it, forget it I ever said that, I'm sorry that I was taking advance from you, I … we will become friend again. I know, but I…I really need a time for a while, I think you too… need your time… I'm sorry…" in silent he tried to control himself from crying as he started to walk away. On the other side, Kikumaru finally snap out from his own world and caught his friend's hand "Chotto, Fuji (Wait, Fuji)!"

"Eiji… I really need a time, please…" he tried to hide his tremble voice as he was trying to loosen from the grip.

"I…" there's no way, he let him go now. No way! Kikumaru tried to think what should he do when suddenly his mind snap '_kiss him, you idiot!'_. Control by his own instinct, Kikumaru pulled Fuji toward him. Caught off guard, Fuji loses balance and turn overon the same time too. Tackling both of them to the ground, this time it was Fuji who looked down at Kikumaru. The Red head blink several times, before he grin and moved forward to the Tensai to lock his lips with him. Fuji jerk back in surprise but relax as he began to close his eyes, savoring the moment, hesitated, he began to open his mouth. Guide by the instinct, Kikumaru enter his tongue into Fuji's mouth, exploring while Fuji do the same at his. Kikumaru hand begin to caressing Fuji's hair, his other hand just hold The Tensai not to let him go, while Fuji put his hands onto Kikumaru shoulder's to support himself. The pleasure and heat make both of them let out moans, out of breath; they finally broke up from the kiss. Panting for a while, they looked at each other, blushing.

"… Fuji… I mean… Syuu, I, we…"

"I know, Eiji, I know." Fuji said with a chuckle.

Tennis no Oujisama

_Omake_

"What are you doing?" he asked with a whisper

"…reflecting…?" I said as I look into his blue eyes "did I wake you up?"

"Hem… yeah… go to sleep, Eiji. Tomorrow we will have a match with world number one pair, you know?"

"I know, Syuu, I just reflecting about what happen 5 years ago."

"About the incident? Our first kiss?" he grin

"Yeah, about that…" a chuckle "you know I hope the other have time to watch out match."

"Hem… Tezuka might be too busy with his US tennis open. I just got his message that he won the semifinal."

"Nyah… Oishi might be busy with his doctor class anyway…"

"Do you miss him?"

"Oishi? Of course." I looked at him who stare at me dangerously as I continue "I also miss Taka-san, he would be a good chief now. I also miss Inui; he might be terrorizing his trainee with his juice. I also miss Momo and Kaidoh. Nyah.. I heard both of them go to the same university. I also miss Ochibi, he was busy with his schedule match in England. I think he would meet Tezuka on the field one day. I miss them all."

"Oh…"

"Did I just hear a jealous tone before?" I grin as I shove him lightly.

"I'm not jealous…"

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did – hmf." Didn't have a change to finish, he kissed me fully on the lips. When he finally moved backward, he gived me a winning smile as he turn back to sleep. "Hmff… you always like that anyway."

"Shut up and get some sleep." He said again as he stir, I just stick out my tongue at him, but lay down beside him, sighing I look at his back, couldn't hold my self not to hold him, I slowly moved my hand under his waist, he suddenly turn over and looked at me. Smiling, he snuggle closer and whispering "aishiteru, Eiji."

"Aishiteru, Syuusuke."

_Owari_

**Authoress note: apologized for possible mistake on grammar and error. English was my er... second or third...language, but I keep learning anyway. Care to review?**


End file.
